"Marshal"
"We were on a hunting trip. I was - inexperienced. It was my second trip. We had spotted a Canadian high mountain Elk. A beauty. Rare - so valuable. My brother wanted to exchange it's carcass for decent money. I was positioned in front, he was behind. I stumbled, he took the shot. Bullet flew right through my lip, through my mouth and just behind my ear. I fell into a coma, and my brother - it turns out - had killed himself out of grief." - Marshal to Justin about his hunting accident. Evan, or better known by "Marshal" is a main character in Lonely. He is presented as a strange man with a strange past. His body is covered in scars, which he rips open every time he speaks. At first, he is a weird, tall, masked man, but as time progresses, his group mate Justin is revealed the past of "Marshal". Pre-Apocalypse "Marshal" grew up alongside his brother who he had a great relationship with. Him and his brother were an unstoppable duo. The two brothers grew up to be hunters. While out on a hunting trip, the two come across a elk , but Marshal stumbles right as his brother takes the shot, causing the bullet to go threw his lip, mouth, and out the back of his ear. Marshal fell into a coma and while he was, his brother committed suicide over the grief. After the passing, Marshal awoke from his coma and was informed of the news. After healing up, Marshal was tortured and scorched by an unknown person, which is also where he got his motorcycle from. Post-Apocalypse When the outbreak had begun, Marshal took his infected brother to a pet food factory, where he kept him locked in a cage, hoping to find a cure. After months went by, "Marshal" realised there was no hope for a cure, but he couldn't bring himself to kill his own brother. "Mulligan" Marshal is first seen stomping on an infected' s head, saving Justin from being torn apart. Marshal presses a button which opens up the gate allowing the two in. Marshal is silent the entire time as Justin asks him questions. Marshal turns on a furnace, indicating that Justin should warm up aswell. He then removes his helmet, revealing his scarred up face. Marshal finally speaks by saying "Accident." An infected then runs up to a cell wall, scaring Justin. Marshals tells his "Brother." Marshal takes out a badge, showing a military badge with the rank "Marshal". He indicates that's his name but Justin doesn't by it. Marshal grabs Justin's suit, asking him if he was wealthy. Justin says he was. Justin asks Marshal about all the cages around the factory, and Marshal tells him it's food. Marshal then points to an office door. Justin goes inside, realising how clean and nice it was inside. Marshal follows him inside, and suddenly falls asleep while standing up. Justin wakes him up, and Marshal tells him it's rare that he ever rests. Marshal slumps onto the couch and falls asleep once more. Justin goes to sit down, but Marshals sits up at lighting speed, scaring Justin. He tells Justin he was just having a bad dream. He get's up but collapses onto the table, finally feeling comfortable. "Brother." Marshal said, before he fell asleep once more. "Family Issues" Marshal is at a workbench, screwing with a bear trap when Justin walks in. Justin sees him, and hides. Marshal stares, but Justin comes out and waves, nervously. Marshal points to a doorway across from them. Justin asks if it's going to be a scary room, but Marshal shakes his head. Justin opens it to see some soup and a crate, before Marshal tells him it's supplies. Justin is surprised and asks how safe the place is. Marshal tells him it is very safe, before ushering Justin to follow him. They walked over to the entrance, stopping. Marshal pointed down below to a spike fit, filled with some corpses. Justin asks about the fences, and so Marshal walks over to them and points to a wattage, revealing it was an electric fence. Marshal tells Justin that's not everything, and points around the perimeter to a bunch of trip wires and explosives planted. A while later, Marshal is cooking soup over a stovetop. The two men begin to eat it, when Justin starts to ask questions. Justin asks why he keeps his brother in a cage. Marshal explains how he wanted to find a cure. He tells him about the hunting incident that happened and how his brother committed suicide over the grief of shooting his own brother. He tells Justin that he keeps other infected in cages in order to learn about their past and to carry on their legacy. Later that night, Marshal is up alone and goes over to his brother's cage. He takes out his brothers old hunting knife and tells his brother that he's sorry. He tells his brother to catch the elk, before drawing the knife. Justin walks downstairs to see Marshal sitting alone on the floor. He approaches him and sees Marshal on the ground holding his brother's head in his lap. Marshal drops the knife. "A Gift From Hell" Killed Victims * Numerous counts of infected * Brother (alive;indirectly caused, infected) Appearances Season 1 * Episode 01 - Mulligan * Episode 02 - Family Issues * Episode 03 - A Gift From Hell